Stalker
Epsilon Headquarters |role = * Siege * Support |useguns = * Imploder (against vehicles and structures) * Drain cannon (against infantry) |tier = 3 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 300 |armortype = Plate |speed = 5 |sight = 6 |cost = $1500 |time = 0:35 (base 0:54) |multiplier = 0.65 |produced = Epsilon Barracks |req = Geneplug |groundattack = * 100-50 (imploder) ** 90% vs. Defensive Structure and Lightning Rods ** 65% vs. (Big) Light Structure ** 60% vs. (Very) Big Defensive Structure ** 45% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure ** 40% vs. Drone ** 30% vs. Light and Tech Concrete Fortresses ** 25% vs. Medium/Harvester ** 20% vs. Heavy * 70-17.5 (drain cannon) ** 100% vs. Basic/Animal ** 80% vs. Flak ** 65% vs. Plate/Cyborg |cooldown = 180 frames (12 in-game seconds) (both weapons) |range = * 12 (both weapons) * 1.2 (imploder radius) * 0.3 (drain cannon damage radius) |ability = Drain cannon reduces the target's speed by 25% for 70 frames (4.7 in-game seconds) and heals friendly infantry in a radius of 3 around the target over the effect's duration at a rate of 3 hit points per 2.25 frames (for a total of 93.3 hit points) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-healing * Cannot be attacked by Attack Dogs and Spooks * Uncrushable by normal vehicles * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons |artist = ImP_RuLz |infantry = 1 }} The Stalker is a heavy infantry used by Epsilon Headquarters. A superior counterpart to the Brutes, they can destroy vehicles and structures with their imploder cannon, and leech enemy infantry's health with their drain cannon. Official description The hulking behemoths known as Stalkers are the more successful counterparts of the genetic experiments by Epsilon scientists which resulted, among others, in the Brute. Incredibly tough and strong, Stalkers can withstand a lot of firepower. Though rudimentary, Stalkers have enough intelligence to wield firearms and are therefore hoisted into large metal suits with integrated weapons for additional protection. Serving as mobile artillery platforms, Stalkers can withstand the recoil of their implosion cannon, allowing them to easily bring down structures as they collapse upon themselves. Their secondary weapon temporarily drains psychic energy from their infantry targets, which allows your infantry near them to slowly regenerate, which combined with melee infantry like Brutes forms a powerful combo.Epsilon Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Stalker, once called Nightmares, is now the unique infantry of the Epsilon Headquarters, not only inheriting the original Imploder, but now also has a Drain Cannon for attacking enemy infantry and heal friendly infantry in a certain range, but the damage done by the weapon to the enemy infantry itself was not so high. Stalkers are mainly used to siege to make up for the lack of siege vehicles of Headquarters. And as mentioned above, Stalker is very suitable to fight with other infantry. Although Stalker itself has heavier armor and will not be crushed, it should try to avoid enemy vehicles, especially anti-infantry vehicles, not to mention his speed is also slower than other infantry units. Appearances Cooperative * Chronologically, Stalker is first trainable in Research Stroke, and it doesn't need a Geneplug to be trained. Act Two * In the single player campaign, Stalkers make their debut in Machinehead, where a small group of them is given to the player after Yunru hacks their battlefield control system. * Stalkers become available to train in Unthinkable. Assessment Behind the scenes * The Stalker is the successor to the Nightmare from pre-2.0psi versions that had far more firepower but did not have the drain cannon.https://www.moddb.com/mods/mental-omega/images/epsilon-hq-stalker * The drain cannon's visual effects are reused from the old Geneburst support power in version 3.0. * Previously, the Stalker's base SHP sprite was available for public download. Downloads are no longer possible as there are no known links that are still working. ** The Stalker's sprite is a slightly modified and retextured of the original SHP sprite[https://www.moddb.com/mods/mental-omega/images/epsilon-hq-stalker#imagebox Speeder's comment in Stalker image in Moddb: Well, that person (ImP_RuLz) is our infantry artist and while he was SHPizing the Tesla Trooper from RA3, he modified it a bit and retextured. Voila, Stalker.] . Trivia * The Stalker's ingame appearance is based off the Tesla Trooper from Red Alert 3 ''(see Behind the scenes above), though the cameo was derived from the render of the Tesla Trooper from ''Red Alert 2. References zh:梦魇行者 Category:Infantry Category:Epsilon Army Category:Epsilon Headquarters Category:Artillery Category:Self Healing